


Hello, Neighbor

by chillyboi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillyboi/pseuds/chillyboi
Summary: Rose's neighbor is annoying and loud. And quite adorable. Maybe a lot.





	

It’s a habit you've grown used to.

At first, it was really annoying. Waking up at four in the morning to the sound of music blasting across your apartment can drive people to the brim, especially since that person is _right across from you_ , not to mention their obnoxious singing. You really wanted to tell him to down his music, or to at least sing quieter, but you didn’t. You are not entirely sure why you did not give him a piece of your mind, but you just did not.

Since then, you just rolled with it. His obnoxious singing did not affect your schedule, so why not let him be? You know people who can hear the boy’s yelling as well, due to their gossiping about him and constant threats to kick him out of his apartment. You used to agree with them, but the thought of the boy’s cries leaving your morning routine was quite depressing. Sure, you do not know him at all, but you actually enjoy hearing someone greet you in the morning, even if it’s not directed towards you. Or a greeting at all. You thought of it as nice gesture.

One day, which happens to be today (April 13, to be exact), you decide to talk to this mysterious singer. You wake up exactly at 4:15 (when your personal muse begins his daily routine) and immediately peek out your window. You see him leave his bedroom and into the bathroom. You suppose he’ll be in there for a while, so you decide not to pry into his private business. To pass the time, you grab your favourite but large book, _Geniuses’ Guide to Knitting_ , and knit until your specimen leaves the bathroom. You have been knitting for a while now, and you were getting bored of reading the same paragraph over and over. You were about to resort to failure and go on with your day, but a familiar click followed by the screams of the damned (or his singing?) caught you attention.

You quickly put your knitting supplies under your bed and put the over-sized book under there as well. You peer over the window and watch the boy sing his heart out.

_Whoa_ _._

Now, you knew his singing was quite hilarious, but watching him _dance_ was a whole new level to humour. He was moving his slim body to the beat of the music, and, oh, _what a sight to behold!_ You wanted to throw a bouquet of roses at your performer and clap for a wonderful performance, but you don’t. Instead, you laugh. _Loudly_.

Before you could catch yourself, the music quickly shuts off (along with his singing), and here you are, laughing at a complete stranger.

“Uh, can I help you?”                   

You immediately stop laughing and face the boy. You never got a good look at him, but you did notice he wore thick, square-ish glasses around his sky blue eyes. His skin was a light caramel colour (unlike your pale skin), and his messy black hair was contrary to your neat blonde hair.

“You still there, ma’am?”

You stop examining him and answer his question.

“Actually, mister, you can.” You look him in the eye. “If I may ask, why do ‘sing’ so early in the morning? You do know it is 4:30 right now?” You hope did not come off as rude.

Luckily, you did not (or he decided to ignore it) as he flashed you bright smile, revealing his two over-sized front teeth. You let out a small giggle.

“Oh! I’m glad you asked!” He grabs his phone and shows you the name of the song.

“ _How Do I Live_ , by LeAnn Rimes,” you read aloud. He nods excitedly.

“The song is from my favorite movie of all time!” His face falls for a minute. “Well, it _was_ my favorite movie. I watched it recently with my sister, but it turns out the movie is really bad! My sister didn’t agree, because she found it funny, but I knew she meant it was really bad.”

He goes on and on, pointing out flaws of this movie (he said it was called _Con Air_ ), completely forgetting the song in general. You do not have many friends besides your ironic brother, but it was nice to talk to someone.

While he talks about someone named Casey, you hear you phone ring.

“Excuse me, I have to take this.”

He simply nods and waits for your return. You pick up your phone from your nightstand and immediately recognize the caller:  Dave. You roll your eyes and answer.

“Yes, Dave?”

“Yo, Rose, we might have a problem.” You hear cawing in the background followed by Dave’s shrill screams.

“I’ll be right over.” You hang up and go back to the window, the boy still there, somehow fully dressed in what you assume is his usual attire, which is composed of a plain white shirt and jeans.

“My apologies, but it seems my brother has gotten himself in some serious trouble.”

“Oh, that’s okay! I wish we could keep talking, though….” You feel a pang of guilt strike your usually dark heart. You wish you could keep hearing him rant about a dumb movie. You curse your brother for interrupting you.

“Hey! I have an idea!” He hands you his phone. “We can still hang out! You can put your number in my phone, and we can still talk!” He grins.

“Why are you giving me your phone number? We literally live right across from each other.” You raise an eyebrow.

“I’m moving out today.” He scratches the back of his head. “Some people got tired of my singing, so they decided to kick me out.” Your face falls.

“Oh.” You are going to miss his singing. You are going to miss _him_. He seems to notice your sad countenance, so he tries to cheer you up.

“Don’t worry! You still here my awesome singing in the morning! I’ll call you every morning, just so you can hear me!” A little part of you regrets showing your emotions, but you simply grin.

“Deal.”

“Great!”

You put your phone number in his phone and give it back to him.

“I’ll see you later, Mister….”

“John! John Egbert.” He grins.

“Rose Lalonde.” You nod towards him (he compliments your name), grab your purse (which is filled with things to help Dave with his bird related predicament), and head towards the door. Before you leave, you turn back the window. He's gone.

You grin, a little excited for your next meeting, wherever it may be. 

“Until next time, John," you whisper to yourself and leave.

_"Until next time, Rose."_

 


End file.
